Flames Ignite
by lexieconextreme
Summary: Regina is still alone two years after Robin's death. She's still in pain, the broken heart unlikely to mend over time. So she goes off, to try to find happiness anywhere she can. Roy is heartbroken. Riza and Maes are dead, and he never told either how he felt. But Regina knows. She understands. -Flame Queen, hints of RoyxMaes and Royai


**A/N: Hello! I was just thinking how I would introduce Fullmetal Alchemist into OUAT, make them come into the story somehow, when I thought about how similar Regina and Mustang are, and how Robin Hood is no longer around.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love Robin Hood and Roland, but I feel like Regina and Mustang would be a good ship. Maybe I'll just kill all of Regina's competition. *giggles madly***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Once Upon a Time, or most of the characters. I do own Lily, though.**

 **WARNING: HINTS OF ROYxMAES, ROYxRIZA, and OUTLAW QUEEN**

* * *

Regina Mills hurt so much sometimes. She still wasn't over Robin, and he had died two years ago. Sometimes, Regina felt like running away. But she couldn't do that. She had to help Zelena with Robin, and help Emma take care of Henry. Not that Emma needed her help, but she knew that Henry would need her. She hoped.

But everything still felt like it was crashing down around her, the never-ending collapse of the cave that had surrounded her since the day Daniel had been killed. Except, now it was happening again. She wasn't sure she could handle this anymore.

Then there was one day, Regina was sitting in silence. In misery, too busy thinking about the death of the only other true love she was likely to get in this life. Henry and Zelena came to her and told her to go.

At first she was shocked, but then they both explained it to her. "You're not going to get any better here," Henry said. "You need to go somewhere you can heal, fix your broken heart."

Zelena looked at her sadly. "But what about Robin?" Regina asked, worried. She was worried about everyone, though she could hardly say it. "We'll get along fine without you for a while, Regina." Zelena said softly. "Robin will just have to wait in great anticipation for her aunt to return, but I think she'll understand healing a broken heart."

Henry held out his hand to her, holding something. "Here," he said. "We've been helping Tiny out with his field of magic beans. And while they've not been growing back in plentiful amounts like they did before, we have managed to grow a few." Here, Regina took what was in Henry's hand. Surprise, surprise, it was a magic bean.

Regina looked up at Henry in shock. "Henry, I can't take this. I can't just leave you."

"Of course you can! You have to take of yourself, and I have mom and grandma and grandpa. Both of them. All of them. Most of them...whatever. The point is, I people who can take care of me. Right now, you need to take care of you."

"He's right, Regina." Zelena said, staring at her sister worriedly. "You can't spend the rest of your life in pain."

Easy for her to say. She'd found a true love in an angel called Balthazar. They were good together, but Regina knew that Zelena no longer understood what it was like. Having to love through two true loves being killed because of her.

Regina looked at Henry. "Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. "I'm afraid something is going to happen while I'm gone, and I don't want something to happen to you too."

"We'll be fine, Regina." Zelena said, taking her sister's hand. "If anything happens, we'll find a way to contact you immediately. Until then, heal yourself."

Finally, Regina nodded. "Does Snow know I'm going?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, mom and all the grandparents know."

Zelena and Henry walked Regina to the sea. Regina threw the bean in, mentally telling it to take her wherever there would be the least amount of pain.

She turned to say goodbye, and both Henry and Zelena hugged her.

Then Regina turned and jumped into the swirling vortex of the water portal.

* * *

Roy Mustang choked back a sob as they lowered Colonel Riza Hawkeye into the ground. Her last act of devotion had been to protect him, and now she was dead. Hawkeye had bled out before any kind of medical personnel could get to them. Of course, Roy had been blind at the time, so he couldn't drag her out of there quicker to get help.

But now it was too late. The homunculi were dead, as was Father. Alphonse Elric had his body back, and Edward Elric had regained his right arm and officially quit the military. All was supposed to be right with the world.

Except it wasn't. Riza was dead. She wouldn't be there to have his back anymore. What was Roy going to do without her? Without Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang was nothing. An empty shell. How many people he loved had to die? First Hughes, then Riza. For a little while, Roy was scared that Ed and Al were going to be taken from him, too.

But thank God, his sons weren't taken. Roy had taken to calling the boys his sons. It seemed natural enough, and both Ed and Al seemed to like it.

They began to cover her coffin in earth, and Mustang help up as steady a salute as he could, trying not to cry in front of all those soldiers.

Roy felt someone walk up behind him, and he turned. It was Ed, with a girl on his arm. Roy thought it must be the girl Edward had told him about, the one who had saved his life from Scar when he was still rogue.

The girl smiled at him sadly, then shared a look with Ed. She walked away towards Al, Mei, and Winry.

Ed looked back at him. "I take it that was Lily?" Roy asked, feeling the need to say _something_. Anything.

Ed nodded, still not speaking. Then the golden-haired boy turned to look at him. "I'm not going to ask if you're alright, because you're clearly not, but are you ready to go?"

Roy sighed, undecided. Ed stared at him for a moment more before saying quietly, "I'm sorry you had to go through this again. Losing the love of your life all over again."

Roy stared at Ed, shocked. Love of his life? Since when? All over again? Was the boy high?

Apparently seeing his confusion, Ed gave a wry laugh. "I know how you felt about Hawkeye, Roy. I'm not blind. But because I'm not blind, I also know how you felt about Hughes."

Roy felt like collapsing. How could Ed possibly know? Roy hadn't told anyone about that.

But there it was. Out there in the open.

Roy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed it again, hoping he would get his voice back soon.

"I'm going to ask the question now." Ed sighed. "Are you alright, Roy?"

Roy looked up, watching the clouds. "I'm fine." He choked. "I just think it's a terrible day for rain."

Ed looked up sadly. "Yeah. It really is."

* * *

Roy was walking along the pier. He'd told Ed Roy would see him later. Maybe back at the office or perhaps in Resembool. Roy did have a lot of sick days. Or maybe he could just quit the military. What was the point now that Riza was dead?

Roy walked blindly down the edge of the water to the beach. He didn't notice the woman in front of him until they slammed into each other.

The woman backed away, apologizing.

"It's alright," he said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I was thinking."

"So was I," the woman said. She looked so sad. Roy wondered if she'd lost anybody.

Roy offered his arm. "Why don't you and I walk together, so we lessen the chances of bumping into anybody else?"

The woman smiled slightly, but took his arm. It was clear she was still deep in thought.

"What's your name?" Roy asked.

"Regina Mills. You?"

"Roy Mustang."

"What're you doing walking aimlessly down the beach?"

"Contemplating the death of someone I loved."

Regina laughed. That was weird. But it felt good to laugh, regardless. "I was doing the same thing," Regina confessed.

"Do you mind if I ask who it was?" Roy asked.

Regina was quiet a moment, and Roy let her be.

"I should explain a few things first. I'm from another land, one called the Enchanted Forest."

Roy started in surprise. "I know where that is! Amestris used to be friends with it's people before most of them disappeared into nowhere!"

Regina nodded, eyes closed. "Another thing you should know about my land. It's filled with magic and magic users."

Roy nodded, listening.

"Among this magic, is the magic of true love. And yes, I know it sounds corny as all hell, but it's one of the most powerful forms of magic there is. When I was young, maybe 19, my first true love, Daniel, was killed. I say killed, I mean murdered. In front of my eyes. By my own mother. She believed that love was weakness, that she was doing me a favor by killing Daniel. I hated the person who told my mother about Daniel for years. I wasted years of my life trying to kill her. Now, I'm glad I didn't. Snow is a good person.

"But then, years after, I found another true love. His name was Robin Hood. But two years ago, he was killed. So now, I've left home to try to figure out whether I even want to be here or not."

Roy was silent for a moment before speaking. "I know what you're going through."

Regina scoffed. "I doubt that."

"I do. A few years ago, my best friend Maes was killed. Murdered. Because he knew too much, and was trying to help a good friend. Someone who's like a son to me now. But there was something I never told Maes. Or anyone."

Regina was silent, but the answer was obvious. "You were in love with him."

Roy sighed wearily. "Yeah. I was. And he never knew. He had his own family, a wife and daughter. I believe Maes may have been my true love, but Gracia was his."

The pain was ripe in his voice. Regina felt for him. "The only thing worse than watching your true love die, is realizing that while they may be your true love, you aren't theirs."

Roy laughed wryly. "Eloquently put."

Regina continued. "But there's something more, isn't there? Someone else you loved who died."

Roy was quiet. "Her name was Riza. She died to protect me, and yet again, I failed to tell her how I felt. I'm too afraid of my own emotions."

Regina laughed. "I know the feeling."

The two walked along in silence, thinking for a long while. They stopped for a moment for Regina to take off her heels.

For hours more still, they walked up and down the beach, sometimes speaking, but silent most of the time. It was quiet, calm companionship.

Finally, it was about ten o'clock at night.

They stopped to sit down, and they talked again. Roy asked her, "Would you like to come out to dinner with me at some point?"

Regina glanced at him, smiling slightly. "Why not now?"

"Why would a beautiful woman such as yourself want to go out with a man she met a few hours ago?"

"You're a flirt, aren't you?"

"It has been pointed out."

Regina stayed silent.

"We could go now, if you prefer."

Regina decided. She decided to try to move past Robin. Because it was the only thing she could do now.

"Yes, I think I would love to have dinner with you, Roy."

 **~~~~~~~~squiggles of time (six months) passing~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had taken months for the two to get to this point. Both Roy and Regina still had broken hearts to mend, but with each other, it was easier.

But now they walked along the pier once again, talking amiably. Roy, who had quit the military, was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. Regina was dressed in a loose, peach sundress.

The sun was going down upon the fair at the pier. Roy and Regina had been walking around all day, watching people and trying the rides and the food.

They had come with Ed and Lily, who were now dating, and Al and Mei, who seemed to be in the awkward teen stages just before they got to the dating part.

But down at the beach, at sunset, was where it happened. The place where the two had first met. Roy kissed Regina, and she smiled. Regina was happy when she was with him. She didn't think she'd smiled once since Robin's death, but before she met Roy.

Unbeknownst to them, they were not alone, but were in fact being watched by the rest of their group, who were all grinning.

Finally, Roy had found his happiness.

 **~~~~~~~~~~squiggles of more time passing (10 more months)~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was back in Storybrooke. Regina had taken Roy, Ed, Al, and Lily to the tiny town on the coast of Maine. Al and Mei had broken up a month previous, but Roy thought he would get over it.

Eward, on the other hand, was going to propose to Lily, just as Roy had done to Regina a month previous. Roy had gone with Edward to pick out the ring. The boy was nervous, but Roy knew that was natural. If Ed wasn't nervous, Roy would've been really worried about him then.

Right now, Roy's main concern was whether Regina's sister and son would deem him good enough for Regina.

Even then, he stood facing the 16 year-old boy, and the red head with a three-ish year-old child by her side. Henry and Zelena, he remembered.

Both approached him, judging every inch of his being, he could feel it.

Finally, both stepped away. Roy awaited his verdict impatiently. "So, when are you two getting married?" asked Henry, after a shared glance with Zelena.

Regina smiled, and Roy tried his hardest not to feel too relieved.

"A few months," she replied, slipping her hand into his.

Roy shared a loving look with Regina before kissing her. "I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who don't know, Lily is this OC I created for any use.**

 **What? I need an original character for this scene? BOOM! I have one already created, waiting for the next story.**

 **I decided to use Lily because I don't ship EdWin, and I didn't want to kill Ed just so Regina wouldn't have any competition lol.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT, YOUR COMMENTS BRING ME LIFE!**

 **I love you all!**

 **BYE ;3**

* * *

 **P.S.) I'm thinking the ship name will be Flame Queen. I know, it's bad. If you have a good one, leave it in the reviews!**


End file.
